Te conocí una vez
by Lovemensislove
Summary: En el pasado, Usami conoció un chico en la biblioteca, un pequeño niño encantador, pero un día dejo de verlo... Luego de algunos años se lo volvió a encontrar, pero en una situación completamente diferente, ¿será capaz de reconocerlo?
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

\- Disculpa – Dijo extendiendo uno de sus brazos con las manos apuntando un libro. – ¿Me puedes bajar ese libro?

Sus redondos ojos miraban con atención la cara de Akihiko, quien quitándose un audífono del oído, miraba como este niño, mucho menor que él, le miraba con atención y hablaba con total naturalidad y desplante.

\- Perdón, no te escuche ¿qué quieres? – El menor acomodo su postura, juntando sus pies, bajando su brazo y elevando un poco más la cabeza.

\- Qué me bajes ese libro, el de color morado, entre el azul y el amarillo.

Akihiko miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando un poco los ojos para buscar lo que el pequeño le pedía. En el sexto estante del librero logró divisar lo que le estaban pidiendo, un libro grande y grueso, que él conocía a la perfección.

\- Ese es Drácula, ¿no serás muy pequeño para leer algo como eso? Es grande y algo complicado para alguien de… ¿qué edad tienes?

\- Tengo siete, siete y 8 meses. – Expresó, luego de ayudarse con sus dedos para contar la cantidad de meses que había pasado desde su cumpleaños, y así mismo, enseñándole su mano al mayor.

\- Bueno, es un libro algo difícil para alguien de tu edad, ¿no preferirías algo más sencillo, con menos páginas? – Busco entre los libros uno que ya había leído hacia algún tiempo y se lo enseño al niño. – Algo como esto.

El menor estiró sus brazos y cogió el ejemplar que le mostraban. En la tapa podía leerse "Ami, el niño de las estrellas", un libro bastante pequeño, con ilustraciones y letra de gran tamaño. Lo miro, giró y paso sus páginas a gran velocidad, como si buscase algo en particular.

\- ¿Lo leíste? – Dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y sosteniendo el libro en su pecho.

\- Si que lo hice, es sobre un extraterrestre que llega a la tierra y se hace amigo de un niño humano, como tú.

\- ¿me puedo sentar contigo a leer? – Balanceo su cuerpo en sus pies, esperando expectante la respuesta del mayor.

\- Mmm… claro, pero ¿no andas con alguien más?

\- No, vine solo. – era extraño que un niño fuese solo a la biblioteca. A su edad, debería estar jugando en plazas de juegos o en casa, no debería estar leyendo libros.

\- Okey, ven, vamos a esa mesa. – Le indicó una bien cerca de las ventanas, en donde la luz del sol llegaba directamente.

Caminaron hacia ella y el mayor se sentó primero, arrastrando la silla contigua para que el menor tomara asiento. Este, se acercó a ella, dejó su libro sobre la mesa, la cual era lo suficientemente alta como para que tuviese que ponerse en puntillas y sosteniéndose se ella, elevo una pierna hasta el asiento y con un pequeño saltito se sentó, acomodándose de apoco, el mayor pudo notar, al ver este procedimiento, que el menor era, posiblemente, más bajo de lo que debía ser a su edad.

El niño estiró sus brazos para agarrar el libro y notó que no estaba del todo cómodo, la silla no estaba lo suficientemente cerca a la mesa como para alcanzaba a apoyar sus codos. Volvió a dejar el libro en la mesa y se bajó, acomodando un poco más cerca la silla y repitiendo todas las acciones de nuevo, quedando aún lejos de la mesa.

Akihiko miraba como el niño inflaba sus cachetes, fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños ante la frustración de no acomodar bien su asiento. Cuando ya se estaba preparando para bajar y acomodarse nuevamente, el mayor simplemente sujeto el respaldo y la pata delantera de la silla y la arrastró hasta la posición adecuada. - ¿Está bien así? – Le pregunto mirando su reacción.

\- Muchas gracias, Onii-san. – Dijo el menor, mirándolo con admiración. – Onii-san, ¿vienes a menudo?

\- Con regularidad. – Le respondió extrañado por la pregunta.- ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Pareces conocer bien el lugar. – Le sonrió y luego apartó su mirada para comenzar su libro.

\- Vale, léelo y luego me cuentas que tal estuvo. – Le revolvió el pelo con una de sus manos y luego comenzó su propia lectura.

Habían pasado 6 meses, y una vez por semana, Akihiko se encontraba con el niño en la biblioteca, generalmente los días viernes. No es que lo tuviesen planeado, si no más bien que coincidían sus horarios. En estos encuentros, Akihiko se había enterado de muchas cosas, como que el niño se llamaba Misaki y que tenía un hermano mayor, de la misma edad de él, de quien nunca supo su nombre.

Hoy, ambos se encontraban leyendo en un sofá que se encontraba en el sector de lectura infantil de la biblioteca. Misaki había agarrado la costumbre de afirmar su espalda en el brazo de Akihiko mientras leía, o de apoyar su cabeza en sus piernas, a la vez que el mayor, se acostumbraba a sostener el libro con una mano, y pasar la página con la mano que no estuviese ocupada, menos las veces en que el niño se recostaba en su regazo, y utilizaba su extremidad libre para jugar con su cabello o afirmar su mano en su estómago, a la vez que restregaba su pulgar en él.

Akihiko pudo notar que el menor no se concentraba en la lectura, estaba más hiperactivo que de costumbre, movía sus piernas, releía una y otra vez las páginas, al no entender lo que decían y a menudo se rascaba la cabeza. Esto le causo gran curiosidad, y decidió preguntar que le pasaba.

\- Mamá y papá están de viaje y regresan hoy ¡Me traerán regalos! ¡Muchos regalos! – dijo extendiendo sus brazos para enseñar la gran cantidad de cosas que le traerían. - ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

\- Si estás tan emocionado, y no puedes leer tranquilo ¿Qué tal si vas a casa y esperas a tus padres allá? - Los ojos del menor destellaron de la emoción y asintió ante la idea de Akihiko, ir a casa sería la mejor opción en este momento. – Bien, devolvamos estos dos a los estantes entonces.

Cada uno tomó su libro y, levantándose del sofá fueron hasta el tercer estante, en donde el mayor dejó una novela de misterio hasta la mitad y el menor, en el quinto estante, dejó el suyo, del cual no habría avanzado más de 10 páginas.

Salieron de la biblioteca y notaron que llovía a cantaros. Era mediado de enero, así que no era de extrañar que la lluvia se hiciese presente en el país.

\- ¿Tienes paraguas? ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? – Pregunto Akihiko preocupado por su pequeño amigo.

\- Mmm – exclamo el niño, negando con su cabeza. – Tengo mi abrigo y mi casa está solo a unas cuadras. No te preocupes Onií-san.

Confiando en su pequeño amigo, le desordenó el cabello una última vez antes de que se pusiese el gorro y despidiéndose, el pequeño se puso a correr. El mayor miraba como el chico se alejaba de a poco, sin imaginar que pasarían muchos años antes de que pudiese encontrarse con él nuevamente.

¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en esto y realmente no sé si esto será suficiente como para animarles a comenzar esta historia. Es la primera vez que publico una y estoy nerviosisima por saber si les gustara. Me gustaría dejaran sus comentarios, sean buenos, malos o un punto, para saber que les pareció...Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible ¡Se que las esperas no son nada agradables!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¡Estoy a su cuidado! ^^/em/p


	2. Reencuentro inesperado

**REENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Akihiko había visto por última vez al pequeño niño con quien solía leer en la biblioteca. Preocupado de que le hubiese podido pasar algo, estuvo una semana entera encerrando en la biblioteca, desde que las puertas se abrían hasta que la bibliotecaria se acercaba a él anunciándole que debía retirarse, sentado en la misma mesa y la misma silla, para que, si su pequeño amigo llegase a entrar, le pudiese encontrar con facilidad.

Pasaba las horas escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno algunas ideas que asomaban en su cabeza, siempre atento a todo quien entraba por la puerta. Al medio día, sacaba de su mochila el bento que su mayordomo le preparaba, unas bolas de arroz y algunas verduras, todo bien ordenado y equilibrado. Cada vez que escuchaba una voz infantil, giraba la cabeza hasta encontrar al dueño, con la esperanza de que fuese Misaki, pero cada vez se iba decepcionando más, el pequeño no aparecía.

\- Hey, Usami, ¿Qué tal? – ya era el quinto día que este pasaba en la biblioteca, y escuchar una voz familiar, le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

\- Nada que te interese, Isaka.

\- Wow, el mismo mal genio de siempre. – Expreso este a la vez que dejaba caer su cuerpo en una de las sillas. - ¿por qué tal distraído? ¿te dejaron plantado?

\- Nada de eso, idiota. Solo… estoy pasando el tiempo. – mientras decía esto, miró la entrada, con la esperanza de que su pequeño amigo apareciera. Isaka sabía que su amigo no le estaba diciendo algo, pero le conocía, sabía que este no le iba a contar.

\- ¿qué es esto? – Extendiendo su mano, el ojimorado cogió el cuaderno en el que Usami escribía y leyó algunas líneas.

\- Oye, espera, eso es mío.

 _La luz del sol entraba por la ventana iluminando la cara de Shisaku, roja como tomate ante la proposición que le presentaban. "Cásate conmigo, y escribamos juntos nuestra historia, la más hermosa y romántica que puedas imaginar" expreso el mayor, agarrando a su amado fuertemente desde la cintura para acortar la distancia "¿aceptas?" le pregunto, afirmando su frente en la de su contrario, esperando su respuesta. "Claro que acepto" expresó, uniendo rápidamente sus labios en un fogoso beso, el cual termino cuando ambos sintieron la necesidad de oxigenar sus pulmones._

 _El mayor, muy emocionado, cogió a su pareja, elevándolo por el aire, y entre sus brazos, lo llevó hasta la habitación, en donde pasaron la noche demostrándose su amor con caricias fogosas y entusiastas, que buscaban mayor contacto de su acompañante._

Isaka estaba impresionado, unas pocas líneas habían encendido su curiosidad por esta historia, ¿en verdad su amigo había escrito esto? Sin contener su emoción, continuó leyendo, hasta llegar a las últimas líneas que se podían leer.

\- Wow, hombre, esto es fantástico ¿qué tal si lo llevas a una editorial? – Expresó mientras releía el cuaderno.

\- No bromees, son solo garabatos. – Usami le quitó el cuaderno, avergonzado de las palabras de su amigo.

\- Garabatos es dibujar un hombre de palitos, esto, - Dijo, tomando nuevamente el cuaderno y sacudiéndolo en el aire. - no es ningún garabato, ¡Es una novela! ¡Y mira que buena que está!

\- Vamos Isaka, no bromees, devuélvemelo.

\- Claro que no bromeo. Llevaré esto a una editorial, de todas formas ¿qué podrías perder?

Tenía razón, ¿qué podría perder? Solo tenía diecisiete años, si a la gente de la editorial les gustaba, pues le contactarían y se publicaría, si no, pues solo demostraría que su amigo se equivocaba, y que el talento que profesaba tener, no era más que su imaginación.

\- Bien, lo dejo en tus manos. - Y con estas palabras, Isaka cogió el cuaderno y se retiró, dejando a un pensativo Usami con la ilusión de publicar un libro y olvidando la preocupación que sentía por el pequeño de cabello castaño que alguna vez conoció.

.

.

.

A sus 28 años, Usami Akihiko era uno de los escritores más influyentes de Japón, es la persona más joven en ganar un premio Shisen, se tituló de la universidad T en leyes con la mejor calificación de su generación y sus novelas son las más vendidas del país entre mujeres jóvenes y adultas. Han pasado diez años desde que publicó su primera novela, la cual encantó a las lectoras, quienes se impresionaron al descubrir que el autor no era nada más que un chiquillo de 17 años.

Sentado en el segundo piso de un café, vistiendo su tradicional traje gris y una camisa rosa, Usami esperaba a su mejor amigo, por quien había mantenido un amor no correspondido por años. Era un día especial, era extraño que Takahiro le invitara a salir, normalmente era él quien le decía que salieran para así poder pasar el tiempo con su amado.

\- Disculpa, Usagi-san, salí tarde del trabajo. – En efecto, ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde la hora acordada, pero al peliplateado no le importaba, él estaba ahí, tan atento como siempre, entusiasta y animado, tal como le amaba.

\- No te preocupes, ¿qué tal todo? – pregunto, a la vez que Takahiro ordenaba un café y unos bollos para comer.

\- No muy bien la verdad. – Expresó, limpiando el cristal de sus anteojos. Para luego apoyar su codo en la mesa y afirmar su frente entre su pulgar y el índice – Mi hermano no va bien en la escuela, y me preocupa su educación, si solo pudiese apoyarle mejor no tendría que estarme preocupando tanto.

\- Si el problema es dinero, sabes que puedo ayudarte con eso. Puedo pagarle un tutor, o una escuela de reforzamiento. Cualquier cosa que necesitaras te la concedería.

\- No puedo aceptar Usagi-san. Eres mi amigo, no mi banco ni prestamista, agradezco tu generosidad, como siempre, pero no tendría como explicarle a mi hermano que un amigo, con total desinterés, le presta ayuda económica, siendo que yo soy el responsable de él. Y por otra parte, si no busco como ayudarle, este niño no podrá entrar a la universidad, y terminará como yo, trabajando como un pobre asalariado. No quiero eso para él.

En efecto, Usami estaba esterado de lo difícil que había sido la vida para su amigo. Con apenas 18 años, había perdido a sus padres en un accidente y había adquirido el cuidado de su hermano menor, olvidado sus sueños de estudiar en una universidad, y entrando de lleno en el mundo laboral, en donde, una persona sin estudios como él, solo conseguiría las tareas más pesadas y una horrenda paga, para todo el esfuerzo empleado.

Ante la desesperación de ver como la persona que amaba sufría por su familia, Akihiko tuvo una idea. – ¿Y si le doy clases a tu hermano? - ante la propuesta, Takahiro levantó la cabeza y acomodó sus anteojos, asombrado por las palabras que salían de la boca de su acompañante. – Puedo ayudarle con sus materias, de todas formas el contenido escolar es sencillo y aún lo tengo fresco en mi memoria, así no sería un inconveniente para ti, ¿verdad? – Afirmando la taza de café entre ambas manos, el peliplateado esperó la respuesta de su amigo.

\- Sería fantástico, pero ¿no sería una molestia para ti? Tus novelas han de requerir tiempo, y el enseñar a mi hermano ocupará varías horas de tu día, después de todo, ese cabeza hueca es lento para aprender. No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad.

\- Takahiro, ya rechazaste mi dinero y ahora rechazas mi ayuda, ¿no podrías dejar que al menos haga esto por ti? – Mirando a su amado directamente a los ojos, le rogaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que al menos le dejase realizar este pequeño gesto. Algo tenía este hombre que hacía que Usami se sintiera tranquilo, como aquellos tiempos en la biblioteca con aquel niño.

\- Uff… bien, lo dejaré a tu cargo, pero te advierto que no será fácil, digamos que – juntó sus manos antes de terminar – no es la persona más agradable de este mundo.

Y con estas últimas palabras llegaron a un acuerdo, continuando su tiempo juntos recordando el pasado, cuando estar el uno con el otro era el único consuelo ante las injusticias de la vida.

Pasaron tres días y el gran momento llegó, el hermano de Takahiro iría a su casa para estudiar. Tenía todo preparado, café, apuntes y aperitivos para recibir adecuadamente a su invitado, después de todo, sería su primer encuentro. Su amigo le había invitado varias veces a su casa a cenar, pero él siempre había rechazado, ya que sabía que estando ambos en una casa, no sería capaz de mantener el control.

El timbre sonó y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Un chico de estatura baja, con pendientes, cabello teñido y ropas oscuras se encontraba ante él. - ¿Usagi-san, verdad? Vamos, terminemos rápido. – Apartando un mechón de su rostro, entró en el departamento, esquivando el cuerpo del mayor. Este, estaba impresionado por la actitud del chico, completamente diferente a su hermano. Takahiro era amable, educado y bien vestido, y su hermano, pues parecía un rebelde, tal vez provocado por la pérdida de sus padres a tan temprana edad.

\- Takahiro me dijo que andas mal en la escuela, ¿por dónde quieres comenzar?

\- Venga, no tengo ningún interés en esto, solo vine porque mi hermano me lo pidió, has como quieras, toma mi bolsa y elige un cuaderno, el que elijas empezamos.

La actitud arrogante de su acompañante le molestaba, hacia esto por su amigo, y este muchacho no apreciaba el esfuerzo que su hermano ponía en su educación, para poder darle mucho más de lo que él mismo había podido tener.

El muchacho en tanto, se paseaba por la sala, cogiendo todo lo que encontraba, fotografías, adornos, los osos de peluche que Usagi tanto amaba y, por último, los libros escritos por el mismo, leyendo al azar una página.

\- Bien, empecemos con inglés – dijo mientras ojeaba el cuaderno, el cual estaba repleto de garabatos más que materia. Al terminar, de analizar la materia, cerró el cuaderno, pasando a ver el nombre del muchacho escrito en la tapa. "Takahashi Misaki". El mundo se detuvo un instante, ¿Misaki? ¿no era ese el nombre del niño con quien leía en la biblioteca? Pero el chico era castaño, amable y educado y pues, su acompañante no era para nada parecido, tenía el pelo teñido de rubio y una actitud insolente. No podía ser el mismo. Su boca habló por sí sola, antes de que pudiese pensar bien lo que acabaría por hacer. – Oye, misaki, ¿hace cuánto que murieron tus padres? – Tragó saliva, nervioso por la respuesta.

\- Unos diez años, no llevo la cuenta. – El mismo tiempo en que dejó de ver a su compañero.- Mi hermano ya te lo habría dicho, ¿no?

\- Cla- claro, oye y… ¿qué solías hacer en tu infancia?

\- Leía en la biblioteca, ¿eso acaso es relevante para mis estudios?

\- No, para nada, empecemos.

Era él, sin duda era él, el chico que lo acompaño cada semana, el chico que se acomodaba sobre sus piernas para leer, el mismo que trataba de leer libros difíciles a su corta edad y aquel que dejó de ver ese triste día de lluvia. Tanto tiempo había pasado preocupado por él y ahora lo tenía en frente, el hermano de su amado, como nunca lo imaginó, las edades coincidían, las fechas coincidían y nunca pensó que fuese una posibilidad. ¿Se acordaría de él? ¿Sabría quién es? Pues, a juzgar por su actitud, no lo recordaba, posiblemente, su mente de ocho años, ante el shock de la muerte de sus padres, borró todos esos recuerdos relacionados con el día del accidente, entre ellos, su persona.

 **¡Hola a todos! muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, es el primero que hago así que estoy algo nerviosa, si encuentran algún error no duden en comentarlo, prefiero recibir sus consejos, reclamos o alientos, en vez de que se queden callados y no saber si les está gustando o no.**  
 **Es una historia completamente de mi imaginación, usando de base la idea de ¿Cómo deberían haber sido las cosas en realidad? Todo es fantasía, y los personajes son de nuestra amada Nakamura-sensei, así que mil gracias a ella por crearlos.**  
 **Agradecimientos especiales a "LouderSpeakers" quien me avisó que este capítulo estaba mal subido. ¡No fue error mío, fue la página! Digamos que mi modalidad de subir esto es... copiar y pegar... del word, obviamente, y parece que por ahí hubo un error al subir la información.  
Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura hasta aquí ;)  
Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo.**

 **pd: No se si preferirán mis comentarios al principio o final del capítulo, pero creo que aquí les interrumpe menos la lectura ¿o me equivoco?**


	3. Una alegría en un mar de desesperación

**UNA ALEGRÍA EN UN MAR DE DESESPERACIÓN**

Los pensamientos de Akihiko eran un lio, por una parte estaba agradecido de que luego de tantos años al fin se reunía con su preciado amigo, por otra parte, estaba preocupado por él, esa actitud insolente, ese aparente desgano ante la vida y esa forma de vestir, sin duda la muerte de sus padres le había afectado en gran medida, ¿cómo es que takahiro había permitido que las cosas se pusieran así? Cada vez que hablaba de su hermano, lo decía que era un joven educado, que se asombraba de cómo había sobrellevado todo a su corta edad, el que le dijera que no era la persona más agradable pensó que se debía a que podía ser alguien tímido, pero lo que él estaba viendo era alguien completamente diferente, ¿Takahiro pasará tiempo con él? ¿o tal vez Misaki era otra persona en casa? ¿Sería distinto el trato hacia su hermano? Mil preguntas surgían ante los hechos, pero no podía pensar en todo ello ahora, tenía que darle clases.

\- Bien, misaki, dime ¿qué te cuesta en inglés?

\- Nada la verdad, tengo un buen manejo del idioma. Por otra parte, ¿cómo pagará mi hermano por este servicio?

\- ¿Pago? Nada de eso, solo le ayudo, como amigo. – Estas últimas dos palabras fueron dolorosas de pronunciar, "como amigo", quisiera poder ser mucho más que amigos, pero sabía que su amado gustaba de las chicas, a pesar de que no había salido con nadie desde la escuela, a menos por lo que sabía.

\- ¿cómo amigo? Nadie hace tanto por un amigo, tiene que haber algo de por medio. – el menor atravesó la sala hasta estar frente a su tutor, quien era mucho más alto que él, casi una cabeza, pero a pesar de eso, el muchacho encontró la forma de intimidarlo, por medio de cuatro simples palabras que pronunció, mirándole fijamente a los ojos - ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

El mundo de Akihiko se detuvo ¿un niño, mucho menor a él, había descubierto su más grande secreto tan rápido? ¿era tan obvio? ¿o solo lo dijo para ponerlo a prueba?. El joven era muy diferente al pasado, el misaki que él conoció nunca habría notado algo como eso, su inocencia era profunda, digna de la edad que tenía en ese entonces.

El mayor utilizó todas sus fuerzas para mantener la compostura y un rostro sereno; no quería dejar ver sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Takahiro. - Nada de eso, sé que ustedes no tienen la mejor situación para estarte pagando estudios extras, ya mantener la casa es costoso para tu hermano, pagar cuentas, escuela y comida es bastante dinero y tener que mantenerte a ti también es otro peso pasa él, preocupándose de que tengas ropa y una educación adecuada, sumado a su deseo de que entres a una buena universidad.

\- ¿y lo que quiero yo? Yo no le pedí nada de eso, puedo cuidarme solo, y lo que él desee para mí no necesariamente es lo que quiero. – Expresó, juntando sus brazos en el pecho, manteniendo su actitud de batalla. – Y bien, ¿qué te parece tomarme como pago?

\- Espera ¿qué? - ¿Qué ridiculés estaba diciendo? ¿tomarlo como pago? – Solo eres un niño, y yo no bateo para ese lado. – Mentira, pero él no lo sabía.

\- Si no "bateas" para ese lado ¿por qué tus libros son BL? – Usagi se mantuvo estoico ante el menor, no permitiría que le sacara de sus casillas. – un par de líneas puede decir mucho. Vamos ¿qué acaso no soy de tu tipo? – Misaki se acercó al mayor, poniéndose de puntillas para acercarse a su rostro. – Mira, mis facciones son parecidas a las de mi hermano, ¿no quieres besarle? – Sin obtener respuesta, el rubio agarró de la nuca al peliplateado, atrayendo su rostro, pero, de forma instintiva, este le empujo, haciendo que cayera de espalda al suelo. Se había excedido con la fuerza.

\- Di-Disculpa, no quería… - pero ya era tarde, el menor chascó la lengua y el odio se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Se levantó con dificultad, rechazando la ayuda que Akihiko le ofrecía, le arrebató de sus manos su bolsa y se la echó al hombro, para luego darle la espalda al mayor. – Me voy. – dijo en un tono seco, y sin dar tiempo a reclamos, cerró la puerta. El peliplateado se quedó parado; congelado ante el actuar del muchacho, aquella proposición había excedido sus límites y sin pensar, sus reflejos se activaron para alejarle de él y evitar así lo que este le proponía. Aun así, debía disculparse, era el mayor, no podía dejarse controlar y debía corregir al chico cuando se equivocaba, no lanzarlo al suelo.

Dando media vuelta en su propio eje salió de su entumecimiento y fue en búsqueda del menor; corriendo por el pasillo, se apresuró en llamar al elevador, el cual claramente, estaría ocupado por el joven. Ante la urgencia, decidió usar las escaleras alternativas, sería un buen entrenamiento para sus piernas, después de todo, eran 20 pisos hasta el Hall. En solo 5 minutos llegó abajo, y mirando de un lado a otro trató de encontrarlo, pero ya había dejado el edificio. Usami se apresuró a la puerta y divisó al chico a menos de una cuadra, y a todo lo que daban sus piernas, corrió hasta alcanzarlo. - ¡Espera! – grito con la respiración agitada, los deportes nunca habían sido lo suyo, y en menos de 10 minutos, había entrenado más que lo que había hecho en toda su vida.

Misaki giró la cabeza por curiosidad a ese grito, al igual que todas aquellas personas que se encontraban en ese minuto en la calle. Usagi aprovechó este momento de confusión del muchacho y le agarró de la muñeca fuertemente, para que no se escapara. – Oye, lo siento, no quise botarte. – Comenzó diciendo, tratando de regular su respiración. – Volvamos arriba, aún hay cosas por hacer.

El rubio, de un movimiento brusco de su brazo, rompió el agarre que el mayor ejercía en él y sin dar mayores rodeos dejó las cosas claras para Akihiko. – Suéltame, no te conozco, así que no te me acerques. Volveré en tres días, así que, adiós. – Y se marchó.

El peliplateado no podía creer lo que había dicho, "No te conozco", no se acordaba de él, de todos esos meses que habían pasado juntos en la biblioteca, de cómo su regazo había sido mucho más cómodo que los almohadones del sofá, de todas esas pequeñas conversaciones que había tenido. El corazón de Akihiko se destrozó al darse cuenta que solo él apreciaba esos recuerdos con tanto cariño, después de todo, había sido muy fácil hacer amistad con ese niño, algo que realmente le costaba debido a su personalidad distante.

Dejó que el menor se marchara, haría un gran esfuerzo en la próxima sesión de resolver su relación con el muchacho, después de todo, quisiese o no, tendría que relacionarse con él durante las clases. Regresó a casa para coger las llaves del carro, necesitaba calmar su corazón y una buena charla con la única persona que sabía lo que Usami había vivido en la biblioteca le ayudaría. A gran velocidad, en su deportivo rojo, se dirigió al departamento de Hiroki, su único amigo de la niñez y por tanto su confidente; sabía todo de él, sus gustos, sus amores, sus penas y alegrías, y a pesar de que en alguna oportunidad se le había confesado, le había dejado en claro que nada podría pasar entre ellos, era imposible que lo viera como algo más que un amigo.

Toco el timbre con insistencia, Hiroki era una persona trabajólica por lo que solía quedarse dormido revisando los informes y exámenes de sus alumnos y por tanto, para despertarle, esta era la mejor técnica. A los pocos segundos pudo escuchar ruidos en el interior como de cosas cayendo, seguido del joven que, de forma precipitada, abría la puerta.

\- ¡MOLESTAS A TODO EL EDIFICIO CON TU TOQUIDO, IDIOTA! – Para Usami, no era novedad que su amigo le recibiera entre gritos.

\- Okey, okey, entiendo. – dijo el peliplateado, entrando al departamento sacándose los zapatos y dejando su abrigo en una percha. – Necesito hablar.

\- Por dios, Akihiko, ya te he dicho que te alejes de ese chico, te haces daño a ti mismo y no siempre estaré ahí para levantarte. – el castaño caminó hasta la cocina para preparar unas tazas de café. – solo tengo instantáneo, ¿algún problema?

\- No, ninguno. – le dijo sin titubeos. – Sabes, esta vez es algo…distinto.

\- Ten. – Le entrego la taza caliente al peliplateado. - ¿cuál es el problema esta vez?

\- Yo… encontré a ese chico. – Usami miraba como el líquido humeaba frente a él, sosteniendo el tazón con ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué chico? Sé más específico, mira que recordar todas tus historias es bastante difícil.

\- Aquel niño que se acercaba a leer conmigo cuando nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca y del cual te dije que de una semana para otra desapareció, y del que estaba muy preocupado.

\- Ah, ya recuerdo. ¿no era mucho menor que nosotros? ¿dónde te lo encontraste? – Hiroki se sentó frente a su compañero para escuchar su historia, no es que le interesara, pero podía notar que necesitaba un oído comprensivo.

\- Sí, si lo es, de hecho, es el hermano de Takahiro y es muy diferente de lo que recuerdo. – La voz de Usami tenía un tinte de preocupación, y su amigo no podía encontrar la razón de ello.

\- Dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Se te nota de lejos que algo no anda bien.

\- ¿Te conté que los padres de Takahiro murieron en un accidente de tránsito, verdad? Pues, parece que eso afectó de gran manera al muchacho, se viste como un rebelde, se tinturó el cabello y digamos que su personalidad no es la mejor tampoco, ¿y si tiene perforaciones? ¿o anda con malas juntas?¿o si está metido en droga? Me preocupa que se sienta…. Solo.

A partir de estas palabras, Hiroki tuvo una idea de lo que le molestaba a su amigo, la raíz de su preocupación: que el muchacho estuviese llevando una vida como la de él, no en cuanto a la parte humana, si no a la sentimental. - No quieres que se sienta como tú, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No… - estaba en lo correcto, él había crecido sin el amor de una familia, su madre se había ido con otro hombre y su padre solo se ocupaba del trabajo, por otro lado, su medio-hermano, Haruhiko, le odiaba por alguna razón. Había recibido una buena educación y gozado de una buena situación económica, pero eso no significaba nada, si el único que lo cuidaba era un mayordomo. – Me preocupa que Takahiro no le haya cuidado.

\- Si te preocupa tanto, ¿por qué no intentas hablar con él? No vas a perder nada, y tal vez el chico quiere atención. – Con esa última palabra, Akihiko no habló más del tema, necesitaba pensar. Permaneció en la propiedad de su amigo cerca de 3 horas, las cuales aprovecharon para ponerse al día con todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas desde su último encuentro, por lo que se enteró de que el castaño se estaba viendo con alguien, un joven estudiante de medicina, que parecía tener, más o menos, la misma edad que Misaki.

Los días siguientes continuaron con total normalidad, dormirse a altas horas de la noche, despertar con los gritos de su editora, no ingerir más que café y galletas en sus comidas y fumar mientras escribía, era lo habitual para el peliplateado, pero al tercer día la rutina cambió nuevamente, el día en que el joven volvía por sus clases. Se vistió adecuadamente, ordenó la sala y sentado en el sofá, junto a un oso de peluche, esperó el sonido de timbre.

Pasaron 10 minutos, 30 minutos, 1 hora, y el chico no aparecía. Ante el atraso, decidió llamar a su amado, así que marcando su número en el teléfono y utilizando su voz más serena, inició la conversación. – Takahiro, habla Akihiko.

\- ¡Usagi-san! Que extraño que me llames, ¿sucedió algo con mi hermanito?

\- Por ello te llamaba, se supone que debió haber llegado hace una hora, ¿sabes algo de él o de donde pueda estar?

\- Mmm…. - El pelinegro, al otro lado de la línea, pensó unos segundos antes de contestar. – no sé qué pudo haber pasado, no me dijo nada esta mañana, no puedo llamarle ahora mismo, estoy por entrar a una junta, podrías ir a ver si está en la plaza, te mandaré la dirección en un texto, suele ir para allá con sus compañeros.

A los pocos minutos el celular vibró, indicando el recibo del mensaje con la dirección. El ojivioleta salió en su carro hasta el punto indicado, recorriendo a pie el sector para ver si en niño estaba ahí. Solo 5 minutos de caminata le bastaron para encontrarle, sentado en una banca junto a un joven un par de años mayor, vestido con chaqueta negra de cuero, unos jeans ajustados y tatuajes que cubrían todo su brazo. Este sujeto se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del rubio, con una mano sobre su muslo y hablándole muy cerca del oído.

Usami parecía no haber sido visto por el muchacho, el cual lucía cómodo con la cercanía del otro joven, a pesar de que este le toqueteaba cada vez más. El mayor continuó viendo, no sabía con qué fin, algo no estaba bien para él, el sujeto no le agradaba. Pudo ver que desde uno de sus bolsillos, el extraño sacaba un pequeño paquete de papel que entregó al menor, el cual recibió y abrió, dejando relucir una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba complacido con lo que le entregaron. De su cartera sacó un fajo de dinero, pudiendo así Akihiko entender que sucedía, drogas, el hermano menor de su mejor amigo, y amor platónico, consumía drogas, tal como había pensado. Pues bien, esta vez no se saldría con las suyas.

El escritor caminó en dirección de ambos jóvenes, pero por sus espaldas para evitar que el menor huyera. Mientras se acercaba podía ver como el mayor de ellos restregaba su mano fogosamente en el trasero del otro, y con la otra giraba su rostro, quizás con la intención de besarlo. La mandíbula de Usami se tensó, no toleraría que ese traficante ensuciara más al muchacho, por lo que, cuando los labios de ambos estaban a solo unos milímetros, este le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro que, debido a la sorpresa, le hizo caer al suelo como ladrillo. Seguido de eso, el mayor agarró a su alumno de la cintura y sin el mayor esfuerzo se lo echó al hombro, como si fuese el saco de papas más liviano del mundo.

\- No te acerques a él. – Los ojos de Akihiko eran fríos y sombríos, lo que dejó helado al extraño en el suelo, sin poder levantarse. Comenzó a caminar cargando al chico, quien pataleaba y gritaba a todo pulmón.

\- ¡MIERDA, BÁJAME! – era la forma más denigrante en que le habían cargado, ¿cómo le encontró? Ni su hermano había descubierto su pequeño secreto. - ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡DIJE QUE ME BAJARAS! ¡QUE NO ESCUCHAS!¡ESTÁS SORDO! – Golpeaba su espalda con sus puños, pero no se detenía, no soltaba su agarre ni se quejaba, y mucho menos hablaba.

Usami siguió caminando hasta llegar al carro, abrió la puerta del copiloto y aventó a su acompañante al asiento, lo cual debió doler, dado que un quejido salió de sus labios. Cerró la puerta con el seguro de niños pasado y rodeo hasta el puesto del chofer. En menos de 1 minuto ya estaba regresando al departamento. El camino fue silencioso, Misaki miraba el suelo con las manos en puño sobre su regazo y Akihiko miraba directamente el camino, dirigiendo el carro con gran destreza y son sus manos apretando fuertemente el volante.

Se detuvo en su parquin designado del edificio y se bajó a toda velocidad, rodeando el deportivo para abrir la puerta y sacar a su acompañante, al cual agarró de un brazo y no soltó hasta estar dentro de su hogar, en donde lo aventó al sofá.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda crees que hacías?! – Estalló sin más, ya había aguantado bastante durante todo el camino hasta allí. – Primero, faltas a tus clases, segundo, compras drogas, tercero, dejas que ese traficante te manosee ¡¿qué acaso no tienes respeto por ti mismo?! ¡¿o por tu hermano?! ¡¿no te has preguntado cómo se sentiría si se entera de lo que estás haciendo en vez de estudiar?!

El ojimarron no hablaba, estaba asustado, nunca nadie le había regañado y ahora un sujeto que apenas conocía le gritaba como si fuese un niño, lo había cargado y arrojado sin más a un sofá. Lo pilló completamente desprevenido, con todas sus defensas abajo y no podía pensar en ninguna forma de defenderse.

\- ¡Di algo, por el amor de dios! ¡Hace unos días te portaste bien altanero y ahora te comportas como una oveja asustada ¡Asume tus errores!

\- ¡No me grites, Joder! – Bien, había podido decir algo – lo que haga no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con nadie.

\- ¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo! Eres mi alumno ahora, el hermano de mi mejor amigo y… - "Uno de mis más preciados recuerdos" pensó Akihiko, pero se detuvo antes de decirlo. No, él no lo sabía. – su única familia.

\- ¿y qué con eso? Con tal que esté en casa cuando el regrese pensará que todo va bien, si no se entera nada sucederá. Además, yo sé que hago con mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué acaso quieres vivir en la calle, drogado y siendo manoseado por todo el que quiera poner sus manos en ti? – no podía entenderle, esto no era sano.

\- ¿y cuál sería el problema?

\- El problema es que tienes todas las oportunidades para ser alguien mejor, y no lo aprovechas, consumir drogas no te llevará a ningún camino favorable, solo a la prostitución ¿quieres caer tan bajo?

\- Ya caí… - La voz de Misaki era casi un susurro, pero Akihiko fue capaz de entenderle. Ya cayo, algún extraño había puesto sus manos en el menor, vaya a saber hace cuánto tiempo y hasta que límite. Necesitaba ayudarlo, esto era horrible pero como hacerlo sin darle más detalles a su hermano, tenía que decirle sobre la situación en que encontró al rubio, pero no quería preocuparlo más ¿qué haría?

El teléfono sonó, aumentando la tensión en ambos hombres. El escritor tomó el auricular y se lo llevó al oído, sin apartar la vista del joven. – Usami Akihiko al habla, ¿quién llama?

\- ¡Usagi-san! ¿encontraste a Misaki?

\- Ah, Ta- Takahiro, si, si, está conmigo, ¿sucede algo? – El mayor pudo ver como el menor le miraba atentamente ante el nombre del pelinegro, sus ojos rogaban que no le dijese nada, se lo imploraban.

\- No, no es nada grave, tranquilo, es solo que ya sabes que mi cumpleaños es este fin de semana y pues, tengo un viaje esos días y pensé que podrías venir hoy a cenar como un pequeño festejo, después de todo, ya conoces a Misaki y no hay escusas para que no vengas a mi casa, ¿te parece?

\- Po- por supuesto. – Usami se puso nervioso, siempre había soñado con poder ir a casa de su amado, pero no era el mejor momento, con los problemas que tenía frente a él en su sala, y siendo un evento especial para su amigo, no podría darle las noticias. – llevaré el bebestible, ¿está bien?

\- ¡Excelente! Nos vemos a la noche entonces. ¡Avísale a mi hermanito! El preparará la comida. Ah, y dije que seremos 4, nos vemos.– y sin más, Takahiro terminó la llamada.

El mayor dejó el auricular en su posición habitual y se encaminó hasta el sofá, en donde se sentó junto a su acompañante. - Takahiro hará su fiesta de cumpleaños hoy, dijo que te avisara, para que prepares la cena para 4 personas.

\- Entendido… - Misaki se revolvió un poco en su puesto antes de continuar. – ¿le dirás a mi hermano?

\- Tengo qué, pero no hoy, así que estás salvado, por ahora. Pero como castigo, no podrás separarte te mi hoy hasta la cena, ¿alguna queja?

\- No… - Usami estaba impresionado, a pesar de ser tan borde, de tener una vida libertina y de poseer una apariencia ruda, el joven estaba completamente sumiso ante sus órdenes, estaba acongojado por haber sido descubierto y por saber que su hermano tarde o temprano se enteraría, al parecer si se preocupaba por él.

Pasaron las siguientes horas estudiando álgebra e historia, ambos ramos con las calificaciones más bajas del muchacho, y no es que no supiera, sino más bien que no quería esforzarse, Akihiko tuvo que sacarle los conocimientos a la fuerza, por medio de preguntas sencillas o interrogatorios que de una forma u otra hacían que el joven soltara lo que le estaba preguntando. A pesar de haber pasado ya 10 años desde que el escritor dejó la escuela, aún seguía siendo un muy buen profesor.

A las 20 horas salieron rumbo al hogar de los Takahashi, una casa de dos pisos heredada de sus padres luego de su muerte, Usami llevó el mejor vino de importación para acompañar la cena y un regalo para el casi cumpleañero, el cual había estado guardando para la ocasión. Takahiro recibió a cada uno con un gran abrazo e invitó a Misaki a preparar la cena, mientras que ambos mayores charlaban en la sala.

Luego de solo una hora la cena ya estaba lista y servida, y los tres comensales ya estaban por comenzar a servirse cuando el timbre sonó. El dueño de casa mayor pidió disculpas y fue a abrir la puerta a su misterioso invitado.

\- Adelante. – Una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y estatura promedio entró junto a Takahiro, vistiendo un bonito vestido magenta. – Misaki, Usagi-san, ella es Kajiwara Minami.

\- Un gusto conocerlos, Misaki-kun, Usagi-san. – De forma muy educada, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia para ambos, mostrando el agrado de conocerlos, respondiendo ambos con el mismo actuar.

Se sentaron todos en la mesa para degustar la cena preparada por el menor y Takahiro continuó hablando.

\- Les agradezco a ambos por haber venido, - dijo dirigiéndose a su invitada y a su mejor amigo. - sé que aún falta unos días para mi cumpleaños, pero dado que no voy a estar, creo que este es el mejor momento para celebrarlo ¿no creen? – el pelinegro rió un poco y acomodó sus gafas antes de continuar. – Quiero aprovechar de darles una noticia importante. – Misaki y Akihiko se acomodaron en sus sillas observando con atención a Takahiro, mientas que la muchacha bajaba sus brazos a su regazo y le observaba con una sonrisa sigilosa en sus labios. – Minami-san y yo nos vamos a casar.

El silencio se apodero de la mesa por unos segundos, el corazón de usagi se partió al escuchar la noticia de su amigo y Misaki estaba en shock ante tan repentino anuncio, apenas la venía conociendo y ya debía considerarla como parte de su familia.

\- ¡Felicidades a ambos! – el escritor rompió el silencio, embozando una sonrisa en su cara - ¿cuándo será el gran evento?

\- Estamos pensando en celebrarlo en un mes más, algo pequeño, solo con la familia, y ustedes dos serían quienes vendrían en mi representación. – El pelinegro estaba totalmente inconsciente de los sentimientos de su amigo, y a pesar de todos sus años de amistad, aún no era capaz de reconocer cuando este sonreía por cortesía más que por estar realmente feliz, pero Misaki, quien apenas llevaba dos días interactuando con este hombre pudo notarlo, estaba dolido, sus ojos decían más de lo que expresaban. – Misaki, sé que es algo abrupta la noticia pero no creas que me olvidé de ti, vamos a vivir los tres como una familia, lo que siempre he querido darte, nos mudaremos a Kyoto, allá podremos vivir tranquilos y podrás asistir a la universidad.

\- ¡Kyoto! Hermano, no… no puedo, mi vida está acá y no quiero interponerme en la vida de unos recién casados. Vayan ustedes, yo… yo arrendaré un cuarto acá y trabajaré.

\- Nada de eso, vendrás con nosotros, no serás para nada una molestia, ya hemos conversado esto con Minami, así que no te preocupes. – El menor no quería por nada del mundo mudarse, ya había perdido a sus padres, no quería perder más.

En un movimiento torpe, el rubio botó la botella de vino, derramando todo su contenido en el suelo. Todos se levantaron rápidamente a limpiar y Usagi aprovechó este accidente como una salida.

\- Wow, ya que Misaki botó la única botella que traje iré a comprar otra.

\- No te molestes Usagi-san, podemos tomar alguna gaseosa.

\- Como crees que voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo brinde por su cumpleaños y su boda con gaseosa, solo dame 10 minutos, voy a la tienda y regreso. – Y con su más cálida sonrisa, salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les he subido estos capítulos bastante seguido debido a que he tenido arranques de creatividad bastante fuertes durante las noches (¿un ave nocturna? ¿donde?) Durante mi periodo de vacaciones puede que les suba unos 2 capítulos más mientras la creatividad me acompañe ;)**

 **Espero les esté gustando la historia, ya habrán notado que mezclo mas o menos cosas de la historia original con mi imaginación, pero creanme, son solo pequeñas cosas que me ayudan a hilar la historia.**

 **Como ya les he dicho antes, este es mi primer intento de historia, así que espero sus opiniones, de todo tipo, buenas malas, un pulgar arriba o lo que sea.**

 **Si les gusta la historia, síganla para que les avise cuando se publica capítulo y si no les gusta ¡Pues diganme que no les agrada! Traten de ser corteses, miren que a nadie le gusta que le traten con insultos ¿verdad? ;P  
**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y les quiero millones :3**


	4. Un recuerdo, una puerta

**Nota:**

 **Hola chicas, espero les guste el capítulo. En el anterior tuve una torpeza gigante escribiendo, al mezclar los nombres de Takahiro y Akihiko, refiriéndome a este ultimo como Takahiko, Lamento mucho el error. (Alis, siento haberte confundido, quería responderte personalmente, pero parece que no tienes cuenta aquí o tienes bloqueados los mensajes** **L** **) El problema ya está arreglado (después de los 3 dias de publicado Kamisumi me aviso [Muchas gracias!]), pero creo necesario disculparme con todas aquellas personas que leyeron y quizás se enredaron, o leyeron en automatico que quizás no lo notaron XD.**

 **Bien, les dejo con la lectura, quizás abajito les escriba de nuevo… voy a pensarlo :P**

 **.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Akihiko había salido y aún no volvía, Misaki estaba preocupado; conocía sus sentimientos, o eso creía, y que su hermano diese tal noticia de un sopetón y sin considerar los sentimientos del platinado, había logrado que los más profundos secretos del último mencionado se derrumbaran; había sido desconsiderado. Intentaron llamarlo, pero no contestaba el celular, fueron a ver si había ido en el carro, pero no, este estaba aparcado fuera de la casa ¿Dónde se había metido?

\- Hermano… iré a buscar a Usagi-san. – "tal vez se perdió", pesó el menor, eliminando rápidamente esa idea al recordar que en repetidas ocasiones había pasado a dejar al mayor, y bien entrada la noche.

\- Bien, lleva tu teléfono y si no le encuentras, regresa, no quiero dos desaparecidos en una noche. – Le guiño un ojo, dándole el permiso. Que su amigo estuviese tanto tiempo fuera era extraño, el minimarket estaba a solo tres cuadras de su hogar. – Te llamaré si te demoras mucho.

El rubio asintió y salió corriendo de la propiedad, fue al minimarket, no estaba, en otra tienda a dos cuadras más allá, tampoco, en las calles adyacentes a la manzana de su hogar, tampoco; como última opción fue a una plaza cercana y allí lo encontró, sentado en una banca con la vista en la nada, las bolsas con el licor en el suelo entre sus piernas y en la más profunda oscuridad, debido a la falta de iluminación del sector.

\- ¡Usagi-san! – Gritó el menor al alegrarse de encontrar a su maestro. No vio reacción, ni el más mínimo movimiento ante su llamado, estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Le llamó nuevamente - ¡Usagi-san!- pero tampoco hubo reacción. Una vez que llegó a su lado le tocó el hombro, encontrándose con el mayor en un estado deplorable. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo, sus manos temblaban y su rostro reflejaba completa indiferencia. Misaki se enfureció, todo era culpa de su hermano, dejar a su más "preciado" amigo en tal estado debido a su ingenuidad. – Mierda. – por un acto impulsivo, cogió al escritor desde sus hombros, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y rodeó su cabeza con sus brazos, apegándola fuertemente a su pecho. Lloraba, lloraba por este hombre que quizás por cuantos años había guardado esos sentimientos hacia el pelinegro y sin el mayor esfuerzo había sido rechazado, sin siquiera siendo ese el objetivo.

Akihiko quedó en shock, el menor lloraba por él, esas lágrimas que quería soltar pero que sus ojos no derramaban estaban en el rostro del chico, cayendo con total libertad y demostrando la frustración que él sentía, sus más puros sentimientos. Se levantó de un sopetón, asustando al menor, que retrocedió ante el repentino actuar de su compañero, y rápidamente le atrapó entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en la concavidad formada por su cuello.

\- Gracias. – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, este chico le había entendido con total facilidad, igual que en el pasado…

.

.

.

 _Usagi había llegado a la biblioteca decaído, el día había amanecido con una nube negra sobre él y ni estar entre todos esos libros le alegraba en lo más mínimo. En un par de minutos sería la hora habitual en que su pequeño amigo llegada y no quería recibirlo con esos ánimos. Comenzó a leer la novela más romántica que encontró en los estantes para interiorizarse con los sentimientos de alegría que la protagonista pudiese estar sintiendo por el encuentro de su ser amado, pero ni eso le ayudó. Al final, cuando el niño llego a su lado, su rostro demostraba total desagrado._

\- _Onii-san, buenas tardes. – Exclamó el pequeño con su efusiva energía de siempre. - ¿Algo anda mal? – su pequeña cabeza giro un poco hacia su lado derecho, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el mayor._

\- _Buenas tardes Misaki. No te preocupes, no es nada. – No podía contarle al pequeño de sus problemas, partiendo porque no le gustaba ventilar su privacidad y segundo, porque serían muy complicados de entender para alguien que su mayor problema debía ser si llevar un auto o un peluche a la escuela._

\- _Mi hermano dice que cuando se está triste lo mejor es un abrazo, siempre hace efecto conmigo… ¿Te puedo dar uno? – A pesar de que sus pequeñas extremidades sostenían una botella de jugo, este se las arregló para demostrar que estaban llenos de cariño._

\- _Adelante, no sería malo. – Ante las palabras de Akihiko, el niño sonrió y pegó un pequeño salto de alegría. Dejó su mochila y su botella sobre la mesa y se subió con algo de dificultad sobre la silla contigua a la del mayor, parándose sobre ella en sus rodillas._

\- _Con permiso. – Extendiendo sus brazos atrajo a Usami hasta su pecho, apretujando su cabeza. – Penita, penita, vete lejos, más allá de la luna y el sol. – Exclamó mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabello. - ¿Te sientes mejor, Onii-san?_

\- _Sí, muchas gracias, tenías razón. – El mayor se apartó y esta vez fue él quien abrazó al pequeño como agradecimiento, mientras este reía de alegría. Este acto inocente le había calmado en gran medida y por esos segundos pudo vivir una verdadera muestra de cariño, con la cual estaba pobremente relacionado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Mi hermano es un completo idiota. – Dijo el rubio entre sollozos. – Usagi-san lo aprecia tanto y ese tonto no puede notar sus sentimientos. Es un tonto, ¡Un grandísimo tonto! – su cuerpo convulsionaba ante la imposibilidad de respirar adecuadamente debido al llanto. No entendía porque lloraba, no le habían hecho nada a él directamente, pero sus lágrimas no cesaban.

\- Sigues siendo un niño. – Lo dijo sin pensar, aquel recuerdo fugas del pasado que había salido desde lo más profundo de su cabeza, le había hecho notar que el joven no era tan diferente como él creía, quizás ahora lo hacía inconsciente, pero el hecho de que le abrazara para aliviar el dolor, podía significar tal vez que algo le recordaba.

Movido por un impulso, Akihiko levantó la barbilla de su acompañante, el cual le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos y calmos, y sin permiso le besó, deslizando su escurridiza lengua entre sus labios, comenzando una batalla entre ambos. Deslizó una de sus manos tras la cabeza del muchacho para atraerle más hacia él, profundizando la unión. Los sollozos del menor cesaron ante la intromisión y en cambio, fue el novelista quien derramo nuevas lágrimas, por fin la opresión de su pecho comenzaba a liberarse.

El sonido del celular de Misaki les obligó a separarse, sus respiraciones agitadas resonaban en el silencio de la noche en aquel parque. El menor contestó a la llamada de su hermano dándole la espalda a su acompañante y apartándose unos pasos, necesitaba acomodar su voz, no quería que nada les delatara.

\- Takahiro…Si…e-estaba corriendo… lo encontré…si… ya vamos… claro… nos vemos. – Usagi no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que su amigo decía a través del teléfono pero, a partir de las palabras del menor, pudo deducir que había notado su agitación, pero debido a su ingenuidad, y potenciado al hecho de que él menor era un gran mentiroso, no los descubriría.

Luego de colgar el teléfono, el muchacho respiró tres veces con los ojos cerrados para calmarse y volver a adquirir su personalidad cortante. – Regresemos.

\- Vamos. – dijo Akihiko mientras que, con un pañuelo que casó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, se limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que habían alcanzado a Salir de sus orbes.

Caminaron en silencio, no hablaron del beso ni su significado, solo caminaron bajo la oscuridad de las calles alumbradas únicamente por unas cuantas farolas. Entraron a la casa excusándose con que la tienda estaba llena y que habían tenido que ir unas cuantas cuadras más lejos para agilizar la compra.

\- ¡Amigo, estaba preocupado! Desapareciste tanto tiempo y no contestabas el teléfono que llegué a pensar que algo te habría ocurrido. – Takahiro recibió a su amigo con un fuerte abrazo, el cual el peliplateado respondió, pero con un poco de dolor aún en su corazón.

\- Siento la demora. – Rompió el abrazo rápidamente luego de contestarle; ya no se sentía como antes. – Escucha, mientras caminábamos para acá recordé que te irás a Kyoto y que Misaki está en contra, por lo que pensé que tal vez podría quedarse conmigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – El menor exclamó a todo pulmón debido a la sorpresa. El escritor se acercó a él cubriéndole la boca con una de sus manos para evitar las quejas y muy bajito en su oído le dijo "Te quieres quedar, ¿no es así? Aprovecha esta oportunidad o lárgate a Kyoto."

\- Ya sabes, es difícil comenzar una nueva vida en un lugar desconocido, lejos de los amigos y su ambiente habitual, y soy como tu familia, así que todo estaría bien, ¿no te parece? – retiró su mano, la cual posó en el hombro del chico, mientras que con la otra le pellizcaba levemente la espalda para que le siguiera el juego. – Ah, y así me dejarías un poquito de ti aquí, sabes que será difícil vernos tan a menudo a causa de la distancia.

\- A.. ¡así es, hermano! – el menor titubeaba al hablar, debía pensar bien lo que decir para convencer a su hermano y a su prometida para quedarse. – Tengo que terminar la escuela y un traslado a estas alturas del año sería ridículo, ¿no creen? Y puedo… ¿hacerle compañía a Usagi-san? – Lo último no le pareció un argumento válido para quedarse, después de todo, el novelista vivía solo y no necesitaba compañía, pero tal vez eso hablandaría el corazón del pelinegro.

Takahiro y Minami se miraban entre sí ¿Qué harían? Por una parte, Usagi-san se veía dispuesto a recibir al menor en su morada, a pesar de ser un sujeto casi ermitaño y con un trastorno infantil que él negaba, y por otra parte Misaki, quien siempre ponía por sobre si mismo lo que su hermano quisiera. Tal vez esta vez debería pensar en lo que él quiere, era cien veces mejor que el menor estuviese viviendo con su mejor amigo a arrendar un cuarto y permitir que trabaje, eso podría hacer que terminara en las mismas condiciones que él.

"No, el merece algo mejor", los pensamientos de Takahiro eran absolutos ante la idea de permitirle un mejor pasar a su hermano, el darle todo lo que él tuvo que abandonar le hacía sentir mejor, y si permitirle quedarse le daba una mejor oportunidad que estar a su lado, tendría que apoyarlo.

\- Trataré de hacerme a la idea durante este mes, vamos a concentrarnos en los preparativos de la boda, buscaremos los trajes para la ocasión, vamos a conversar esto entre los dos – dijo refiriéndose a su hermano - para llegar a un acuerdo, y luego nosotros dos – refiriéndose a Akihiko – fijaremos algunos términos como renta y mantenimiento. ¿Alguna queja?

Ambos negaron ante la pregunta del pelinegro, un mes sería suficiente para convencerlo. Los ojos de Misaki brillaron al ver que existía una mínima posibilidad de quedarse, no tendría que reescribir su vida desde cero, solo tendría que comenzar desde un 75%, dejando el 25% restante para incluir al platinado en su vida diaria. Usagi solo frotó los hombros del menor en forma de apoyo, tal vez, si las cosas resultaban como iban, podría ayudar al muchacho y sacarlo de la lamentable vida en que se estaba involucrando. El ver que ese inocente niño que alguna vez conoció aún existía en lo profundo de su subconsciente le daba una pequeña esperanza.

\- ¡Oigan, chicos! No nos vamos a quedar toda la vida parados en la entrada, ¿verdad? – Era Minami-san quien rompía el silencio esta vez, no podía opinar de lo que ellos decidieran, estaba recién entrando en la familia e inmiscuirse en asuntos complicados no era lo recomendable. - ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos a la mesa? No terminamos de comer y los platos ya deben estar fríos pero, si los pasamos rápidamente por el microondas podemos hacer como que están recién servidos, ¿no creen? – Les giñó un ojo a los tres y agarró las manos de su prometido, guiándolo de vuelta al comedor, seguidos por ambos hombres. – Misaki-kun, ayúdame a llevar los platos a la cocina.

\- Claro, en seguida. – El menor levantó dos de los platos y desapareció tras la puerta que unía ambas habitaciones. Podría ser un mochacho rebelde, pero en verdad tenía buenos modales, claro, cuando quería.

\- Usagi-san, ¿qué tal si abres las botellas nuevas? Disfrutar de esta cena sin vino sería triste ¿verdad? - El escritor asintió y fue por el saca corchos mientras que Takahiro las sacaba de la bolsa y las ponía sobre la mesa.

Luego de algunos minutos retomaron la cena como si nada, olvidando la tremenda pausa que tuvieron debido a que Akihiko se negaba en regresar. La conversación giró en torno a Minami-san, querían conocerla un poco más. Parecía ser la esposa ideal, comprensiva, sabía cocinar, hacer las labores de la casa y una personalidad carismática, con unos modales excelentes.

Pasada las doce de la noche el peliplateado se retiró a su cara. – Muchas gracias por la invitación Takahiro.

\- ¡Ni lo menciones, amigo! Te agradezco que hayas venido. – Con una sonrisa sincera, el pelinegro le extendió la mano a su amigo, la cual estrechó con gusto y fuerza. Ya no podría comportarse a su alrededor como había hecho hasta hacia unos pocos días, abrazándolo impulsivamente, restregándose a su cuerpo o besándole ligeramente las mejillas, a pesar de que su amigo estuviese tan habituado a estos actor amorosos de él. – Misaki te acompañará hasta la puerta, con Minami limpiaremos este desastre. – el platinado podría haber ofrecido llevar a la muchacha hasta su casa o al menos hasta la estación, pero no, tendría que limar las asperezas de a poco hacia ella con el pasar del tiempo.

Se dirigieron hasta la puerta en silencio caminando el menor por delante. Cuando llegaron a la salida, el rubio salió, dejando que su acompañante le imitara, y junto la puerta, para evitar que el viento frio de la noche se colara en la casa.

\- Muchas gracias, Usagi-san. – Misaki estaba nervioso, hoy le habían sacado completamente de su área de confort. Le pillaron comprando drogas, le presentaron un nuevo integrante para su familia y le ayudaron a quedarse; todo el día había sido alguien diferente, su habitual personalidad altanera había sido completamente derrumbada.

\- No hay de qué. – el mayor revolvió el cabello del menor con sus grandes manos. – Pero no creas que vivir conmigo será sencillo.

\- No te creas tanto, viejo, recuerda que ya soy mayor de edad.

\- Siguen siendo 10 años, niñato. Así que, quien pone las reglas soy yo y tú solo las sigues. – le hizo un guiño mientras mostraba su perfecta dentadura. Esta vez, él había ganado. – Bien, me marcho, entra a dormir.

\- ¡Espera! – El menor le agarró de la camisa. Subía y bajaba la vista, balanceándose en sus pies y mordiendo su labio inferior, se estaba armando de valor. – Ci-cierra los ojos. – Akihiko no entendía nada, pero viendo el nerviosismo del menor siguió sus instrucciones.

Se esperaba un golpe, una pisoteada o que simplemente le dejara parado como idiota fuera de la casa, pero lo que recibió fue algo completamente diferente. El muchacho, con todo su esfuerzo, lo tomó por la cabeza y, en puntillas, le besó, un beso casto y seco, pero que transmitía todos sus sentimientos de agradecimiento. El rubio se separó rápidamente y girando sobre sí mismo, desapareció por la puerta, dejando al mayor con la puerta en su cara.

Akihiko miró la madera frente a él por unos segundos, respiró profundo y suspiró hasta dejar sus pulmones vacíos, su vida se pondría más complicada en poco tiempo más, pero no se arrepentía. Caminó hasta el deportivo y subió a él, conduciendo hasta su departamento.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron rápido, el menor asistió a sus clases sin problemas cada 3 días, el peliplateado escribía sus novelas sin problemas y Takahiro junto a su prometida preparaban todo para la boda.

El gran día llego, celebrando de una forma sencilla. El registro civil se celebró con Misaki, Usami y los padres de Minami como testigos, para luego ir todos a cenar a un restaurant elegante. Los novios agradecieron la compañía de las 4 personas y por todo el apoyo que les estaban dando, esperaban poder llevar una vida feliz juntos.

Al día siguiente, la pareja salió en su viaje de luna de miel hacia la isla de Hokkaidō, dejando al rubio en el hogar del escritor. Si planeaban vivir juntos, esta sería la experiencia perfecta para ver si podrían convivir en paz.

\- Bienvenido. – El mayor cargaba el bolso en que el menor traía algunas prendas al momento de cruzar la puerta de entrada. – Tu cuarto está arriba, es la primera puerta. Siéntete a gusto, como en casa.

\- Aaah – suspiró el muchacho. – Como si pudiese. – agarró su bolso, echándoselo al hombro y subió los peldaños con lentitud, hubiese preferido quedarse solo en casa como cuando su hermano iba a viajes de negocios, pero este le había insistido con intentar, si no llegaba a sentirse a gusto, se iría de regreso.

Su cuarto era sencillo, solo una cama de una plaza, un escritorio y un armario era lo que había en su interior. Parecía que nunca había sido ocupada debido al polvo que acumulaban los muebles, a diferencia de la cama que parecía haber sido tendida tan solo esa mañana; se veía tan mullida que el menor no pudo evitar recostarse para sentir la suave textura del cobertor rodear su cuerpo, esto sería de lo que disfrutaría si se mudaba.

\- ¿Te gusta? – El peliplateado se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando como el rubio se acomodaba en la recamara.

\- No me disgusta. – dijo sentándose al borde de la cama. - ¿Para qué un departamento tan grande?

\- ¿Para qué uno pequeño? – La respuesta no le agradó al menor, mejor dicho, la no respuesta.

\- ¿Qué acaso tienes algún complejo? ¿Tal vez con tu amiguito? – Dijo mirando directamente hacia la parte baja del mayor.

\- Ja, ya quisieras. – Akihiko caminó hasta la cama, sentándose al lado del muchacho. – Sabes, me preocupas.

\- Pues no deberías. Tan solo metete en tus asuntos.

\- ¿Cómo podría ignorar mi preocupación por ti, si te encuentro haciendo cosas absurdas como comprar drogas y más encima me dices que te prostituyes?

\- ¡Ea! Eso último no lo hago. – El menor hizo una pausa antes de continuar. – últimamente. – miró el techo solo moviendo los ojos, tal como hacen los niños pequeños cuando dicen una mentira.

\- Cielos. – El ojimorado se llevó una mano a la cara y con su ayuda de su pulgar e índice se restregaba la rente, sin entender los motivos del chico. – Qué buscabas ¿placer? ¿aceptación?

\- No entenderías, viejo. Hablas igual que un virgen.

\- Virgen tu ojo, niñato. – Akihiko no era alguien de mucha paciencia, si le buscaban, le encontraban. – y bien, ¿te gustó que un extraño te toqueteara? Pasara sus manos por tu cuerpo, te besara el cuerpo, susurrara en tu oído…- quería saber que tan lejos habría llegado, por lo que a medida que hablaba, pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo del chico en las zonas que iba nombrando, quien ni inmutaba ante sus acciones. – agarrara con deseo tu miembro. – titubeo antes de tocar la zona del muchacho. Pudo notar que algo se levantaba con fuerza, había activado los instintos innatos de su masculinidad y por tanto, tendría que hacerse responsable.

\- U-usagi-san, detente. – El mayor ignoró las palabras del muchacho y siguió restregando su mano en su zona sensible por encima de los pantalones.

\- No me has respondido.

\- N-no me gusto, y esto tampoco me está gustando, detente. – sus palabras fueron ignoradas nuevamente. El escritor estaba concentrado en aliviarle. Bajo el cierre de su pantalón e introdujo a penas su mano por el espacio, acariciando con mayor brusquedad al menor. Le torturaría un poco al no dejarle salir de su encierro.

\- Vamos, esas personas también te hicieron esto ¿qué diferencia hay? – el rubio estaba disfrutando del contacto en su parte baja, pero no lo admitiría. No quería ser tocado por él, por aquella persona que solo lo estaba usando como reemplazo de su hermano.

\- ¡Dije que te detengas! – El menor con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en sus músculos logró acercar una gran cachetada en la mejilla del escritor, dejándole un poco confuso con la reacción de su acompañante. De inmediato detuvo el movimiento en su mano. - ¡Vete de mi cuarto!

Sin discutir el ojimorado camino hacia la puerta con una mano sobre la zona afectada, le escocía montones, nunca imaginó que alguien le daría tal zarpazo por tratar de aliviarle. Misaki, fúrico, cerró la puerta ocasionando un gran estruendo y dejo al gran escritor, Usami Akihiko, parado en el pasillo del segundo piso sin entender, en su totalidad, que lo habían rechazado.

* * *

 **Bueno, terminé escribiendo aquí abajo igual :P**

 **Estuve viendo los gráficos de visitas del fanfic y vi que alguien lee desde China y Rumania ¡Que asombroso! Les deseo mucho animo a estas dos personitas (de las cuales ni siquiera se sus nickname) para que disfruten la lectura dentro de sus posibilidades.**

 **Del mismo modo, quiero animar a quienes nos leen desde Brasil, Italia y Francia, ya que, si bien el idioma es parecido, igual cuesta entender ¿no creen?**

 **He visto que la historia a tenido gran aceptación, ya son 7 las personitas que la están siguiendo y eso me tiene muy feliz ¡Espero no decepcionarles!**

 **Cada capítulo se los subo apenas termino de escribir así que no crean que tengo las cosas pleneadas…haber como me las ingenio para el próximo.**

 **Sé que muchas personitas les gustan las suculencias y por eso les puse una pequeña, muy pequeña probadita, pero la relación de estos dos debe mejorar antes de más, así que esperen :P**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por corregirme y animarme. Soy humana y cometo errores, así que siéntanse libres de criticar, siempre de buena manera** **J**

 **Besitos para todos y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo (dentro de lo que den mis tiempos).**


End file.
